


Virgin Sacrifice (TM)

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Series: Virgin Sacrifice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Khirsah</p><p>Whereupon Seamus Finnigan honorably sacrifices himself to the demonic Dean's evil lust... Or so *he'd* tell you. Dean may have a whole 'nother view-point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice (TM)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes/Warnings/Thanks: Thanks to all who reminded me what they looked like! If it wasn't for you, we'd have a white Dean and a red-headed Seamus, and that would just suck. The inspiration for Seamus/Dean comes from 'Boys Will Be Boys--MST' Just one adorable moment is all it takes for me to go off on a tangent. This is basically a PWP, guys-- don't let Seamus fool you into thinking otherwise. ;-) In this, I'm basically just playing with writing styles, so if it gets a bit weird, you know why. Lots of roving POVs (tho never a POV shift mid-section) (I hope) and dialogue-only chunks. And since they're such minor characters, I had a field day with their personalities. Thanks to Dine for beta. And I hope this is good enough for one of those amazing MSTs. ::crosses fingers::

"Sometimes the very thing   
You're looking for   
Is the one thing you can't see...   
It's not the way IÕd hoped   
Or how I planned   
But somehow it's enough.   
But now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place?   
Just when I thought our chance had passed   
You go and save the best for last."   
  
\--Vanessa Williams "Save the Best for last"   
  
"Heh. Hehheh."   
::TWAP!:: :Shut UP, Seamus."   
"Yes, Master."   
"Good boy. Here's a cookie."   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
"You think they're doing it?"   
  
Dean Thomas glanced up from his transfiguration homework with raised brows, his dark face a question as he stared at his best friend. Seamus was leaning back in his chair, star charts abandoned on the small table. He was staring across the Gryffindor common room, head tilted to the side as he watched the only other occupants of the room. "Doing it?"   
  
"Yeah, dimwit, doing it." He gestured with his quilled pen in explanation, a grin splitting across his face as he met Dean's calm gaze. "You know-- shagging? Doing the nasty? Boffing like mad bunnies in a mating frenzy?" Dean raised a single brow in a perfect imitation of a Vulcan, though he doubted that Seamus would catch the reference.   
  
Nah-- scratch that. He *knew* that the wizard-raised boy wouldn't catch it. Seamus didn't know much about the Muggle world. He had stared blankly at Dean when he had once, in a fit of affection, claimed that he was Spock to Seamus' Kirk. ~Ignoramus~ Dean thought fondly.   
  
"So, you think so?"   
  
"Who?" He watched as Seamus leaned further back in his chair, the front legs leaving the rug-covered flagstones as he flicked the tip of the quill over his tanned cheeks, hazel-green eyes following Ron Weasley as the red-headed boy tossed down yet another book and groaned.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Yeah. Who?"   
  
"Who?? Ron and Hermione, that's who!"   
  
"Oh."   
  
"'Oh'" the sandy haired boy scoffed. "Is that *all* you can say? 'Oh'?"   
  
"No," Dean sighed, dropping his quill. It didn't seem as if he was going to be able to get any work done tonight. For a moment, he paused to wonder why he let Seamus run over him like he did, but that thought was banished almost immediately. Seamus was his best friend-- he had been there since they were both eleven and just entering Hogwarts. He had taught the Muggle-born boy everything that he knew about the strange wizarding world. He had put up with his constant raving about the West Ham soccer team and had even tried to play basketball with him once, even though he still scoffed at the lack of brooms.   
  
Seamus blinked. "No what?"   
  
"No as in no. No." His lips curved up into a wicked smile.   
  
"No as in no you say more than oh, or no as in no they aren't doing it no?"   
  
"No as in no they most certainly are not doing it, no."   
  
"Oh." Seamus blinked again.   
  
"Mmmhmm."   
  
"No?" He shook his head with a bright, if a bit dazed, grin. Hazel-green eyes were opened to their widest as Seamus stared at him in theatric disbelief. "*NO*?? What do you mean 'no'?"   
  
~Who needs the Weasley twins when you have Seamus Finnigan to contend with?~ Dean thought fondly. "I mean that I doubt that Ron and Hermione are 'doing it.'" Seamus leaned the chair back further, bare feet hooking about the wooden rungs, his face blatantly skeptical.   
  
"Oh, come on, man, they're *always* together!"   
  
Dean continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I find it much more likely that Ron and Harry would be sleeping together."   
  
::BANG::   
  
Dean glanced calmly towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all staring towards them with identical expressions of amused surprise. Seamus grunted and rolled off of the chair, rubbing sourly at his head where it had hit the floor. "You okay?" Dean said.   
  
"Fuck. No." His fingers dug into his crop of sandy hair, and he glared at Dean as he leaned down to pick up his fallen chair. "I am *not* okay."   
  
"Good to know." He could barely keep the smile out of his voice, but his expression was a perfect mask of concerned innocence. He had perfected the look over six years of being Seamus' friend-- it often came in handy when a suspicious teacher looked his way.   
  
Seamus wasn't buying it.   
  
"You did that on purpose, you ass," he accused as he righted his chair and flung himself into it, face scrunched up into an adorable pout. Dean watched in bemusement as he slouched further in his chair, arms crossing over his broad (Seamus had been delighted when he had finally begun to develop muscles) chest, lower lip protruding.   
  
"Who, me?"   
  
"Yes, you!"   
  
"Oh." He half-smiled as he glanced back down at his homework, picking up his quill. "I see."   
  
"So." Seamus glanced over at the trio near the fire. "You were joking, right?"   
  
"Hmm?" He scrawled down the answer and moved on to the next question.   
  
"Dean," Seamus whined, and Dean looked up out of instinct, always prepared to give the Irish boy the attention that he seemed to always need.   
  
"What, Seamus?"   
  
"You *were* joking. About..." he glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione again and leaned towards his best friend. "About Ron and Harry. You had to have been."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Is that all you can say *again*? 'Oh'?"   
  
"No."   
  
Hazel-green eyes blinked. "Wait. This time, is it no as in no you can't say more than 'oh' no, or no as in you weren't kidding no?"   
  
Dean's dark eyes were warm as he smiled at his friend. Seamus was wrinkling his nose in confusion. It was an involuntary grimace, but Dean couldn't help but think it was one of the most adorable things that he had ever seen. "No as in I am not joking, no."   
  
Seamus blinked, then fell back into his chair with an audible 'oof'. "Oh." He paused. "So, you don't... I mean, you don't think that it's..." He glared intently down at the hem of his sweater, fingers worrying at the fraying edge as he avoided his best friend's gaze. "It's not wrong?"   
  
Dean sighed. "No, I don't think that it's wrong." He paused, licking his lips, considering his next words. He didn't really want to say it, though it was rather pointless not to. It wasn't as if Seamus would hate him for it, right? And it was about time. He had to tell him eventually. ~Coward. Are you Gryffindor or not?~ "It would be rather self-defeating if I thought that homosexuality was wrong."   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Nodding resignedly, Dean picked up his quill again and looked down at his homework, waiting. Seamus was momentarily stunned, but it wouldn't take long for his mind to leap forward to what Dean had meant. And then...   
  
~And then we see.~   
  
"So. So, you're. Are you saying?" He stumbled over his words, accent thickening.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"*YES*??"   
  
Hermione muttered something about rude and loud, but Dean's entire focus was the rising color on the other boy's face. Seamus was sputtering wordlessly, mouth open in shock as he stared at the black boy, head shaking from side to side in mute denial. ~Well, this is going well.~   
  
"But... but you... you can't be."   
  
"I can't?" He shook his head resignedly. Honestly, Seamus seemed to be taking the news much better than he thought he would, though not as well as he had hoped. Tantalizing images of Seamus declaring his love brushed across his mind, but the pushed them away automatically. "Look, Seamus, let's just drop it, ok?"   
  
If he had thought that Seamus would soilder valiantly on and try to work everything out, he was sorely mistaken. "Yeah, ok." He half-nodded and picked up his quill, hazel eyes locking onto the star chart before him with renewed enthusiasm. Sighing, Dean turned back to his own homework and they worked in perfect silence, neither moving or speaking or doing *anything* but focusing on the work before them as they ignored what had just happened.   
  
~Well,~ Dean thought, ~that went well.~   
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
//It's all good. It's okay. Not a problem. I mean, it's not like I've never seen one... of... them. Before. Gay. Shit. Dean's gay. How come I didn't know about this?//   
  
He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, watching as Dean pursed his lips in thought.   
  
//I should have known. I really should have. There should have been some kind of... I dunno, *sign* of it or something. Like, well, some way that I could tell!   
  
Oh, what, dumbfuck? Like he was supposed to have some kind of tattoo on his chest screaming 'I'm a queer! Come and get me.' Yeah, that would go real smooth.//   
  
"Smooth."   
  
"Seamus," Dean hissed. The Irish boy glanced over at his friend, eyebrows raised. "You gonna work on your test or what?"   
  
His... oh, yeah. His test. Seamus nodded and turned his attention back to the blank page.   
  
//It's official. I'm going batty. Oi, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks. Ok. OK-- I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm just going to sit here and. And take my test. I'm going to sit here and take my test and not think about it. Ha. See? This is me sitting here, taking my test and not thinking about it. Thinking about Dean being gay. This is me sitting here, taking my test, and most certainly *not* thinking about Dean being gay.   
  
Just... Just take the test, Finnigan.   
  
Just.   
  
I wonder how long he's...   
  
Test. Right. Test.   
  
.........   
  
.........   
  
.........   
  
Wonder what kind of guy he fancies?//   
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
"So it just doesn't seem possible that he's going to be putting that on the next test because we never even went *over* it. I hate it when teachers do that-- it's like they don't even *care* what we get in their classes, which is just bullshit because I sure enough care what *I* get in their classes," Dean stormed angrily as he shoveled food into his mouth. Seamus sat quietly next to him, nodding periodically as he stared down at his untouched meal. They were alone at the far end of the Gryffindor table-- no one wanted to approach Dean when he went into pissy-mode. "Not to mention the fact that half of that dratted test was about the theories behind the goblin rebellion, and he's only gone over the *facts*, which really sucks to begin with, but then, it's not as if we expected him to be interesting and that would just, I don't know, shake up th..."   
  
"What do you think about when you jack off?"   
  
"...e entire fabric of the knWHAT???" Dean's fork dropped to the table with a clatter as he stared at his best friend. Color rose up Seamus' neck, billowing across his checks and fading into his sandy hair as he concentrated on looking away.   
  
"You know." He poked half-heartedly at a potato. "What do you... I mean, what do... gay... when... you know..." ~Stupid stupid stupid.~   
  
"You want to know what I think about when I jack off?" His voice was deceptively calm, but then, Dean almost always seemed calm. It was as if he were drawing a huge, fuzzy towel over his emotions, blocking them from anyone but those who knew him best. But his eyes... his eyes always gave him away.   
  
"Er..." ~I shouldn't have asked that. That was stupid, Finnigan, and what did I tell you about being stupid? Sheesh, now he's looking at me, and drat if he's not wondering why I want to know. Well. Well, I don't know why I asked, why I thought it up, why I let the damn thought come gurgitating out of my mouth and *blimey* won't he look away?~ "It's not that I was curious. I mean-- I *was* curious, but only as a straight guy is curious about what's going on in the mind of someone who's not. And... And just forget I asked, because it's stupid, and it's not like you ever asked who *I* thought about while I was... er... so, the test went really badly today, huh? Life just sucks someti..."   
  
"Ewan McGregor."   
  
"...mes. What?"   
  
"Ewan McGregor."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Dean looked over at him calmly and picked up his fork again. "You asked who I thought about. I answered you. Ewan McGregor."   
  
~Oh.~ "Oh." He nodded dumbly and turned back to his meal. "Right."   
  
There was a long moment of silence as they sat, concentrating on anything besides each other. Then, finally, Dean broke the silence and began to speak.   
  
"Did I ever tell you about the time West Ham won the regional championship by..."   
  
And dinner dragged by with Seamus listening to Dean's chatter, nodding once in awhile mind swirling with one thought:   
  
~Ewan McGregor? Why the *fuck* would he think about Ewan McGregor? He's not even hot...~   
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
//Seamus' been acting strangely. Not that he doesn't always act strangely, but lately... Something's up.   
  
Huh. Bet I know what the problem is.//   
  
Dean glanced over at Seamus and smiled, heart constricting tight within his chest when Seamus looked away, a red flush covering his cheeks.   
  
//But what am I supposed to do? I mean, hey, I couldn't lie to him. I am... different. I can say it-- fuck, if I can *be* it, then I'd better be able to *say* it. Gay. Gay gay gay.   
  
There. That wasn't too hard.   
  
Whew. Bad choice in words there.   
  
Hell-- now I'm starting to think like Seamus Sewer-Brain Finnigan.//   
  
He lifted up the crushed beetles and poured them into his cauldron, aware of Snape's evil gaze resting on Potter not too far from where he sat. He glanced once more at Seamus and shrugged reflexively as he returned to his work.   
  
//Wonder when he figures out that he kinda looks like Ewan McGregor?   
  
Wonder if he'll flip?//   
  
Sighing, he stirred his poiton, noting distracted that the green substance churned as madly as his insides.   
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
~I am not thinking about it again~ Seamus reminded himself as he tossed on his black robe. Dean had already left the room-- he always woke up with the dawn. ~Freak~ he thought affectionately.   
  
He glanced at himself in the mirror, hands reaching up automatically to smooth his sandy blond hair. ~But I'm not thinking about it. And I'm not thinking about The Dream. I'm not. Because denial is a very good thing.~   
  
Nodding decisively to his reflection, Seamus Finnigan, who was most certainly *not* gay no matter *what* kind of weird sexual dream he had that involved kissing his handsome best friend in Potions class-- ~and what is up with *that*, ya kinky-ass prat?~ -- straightened his robe and left the room in search of Dean.   
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT THE QUIDDITCH GAME:   
  
  
"Hey, Dean, look! He's diving down!"   
  
"You think he sees the snitch?"   
  
"Malfoy obviously thinks he does. Oh, shit! They're going to collide!"   
  
::breathless silence::   
  
::sigh of relief::   
  
"Nah, they're good."   
  
"See, Dean? This is *way* better than soccer."   
  
"Says you."   
  
"Come on, man! You've been here for *years*. Please tell me that you've outgrown that... what's it called?"   
  
"West Ham soccer team. And *no*, dumbass, I haven't outgrown it. In fact, I've... Hey! Wow! Look at that!"   
  
"FOUL!"   
  
"Damn right it's a foul!"   
  
"Damn Slytherins and their damn cheating. That was *so* a foul."   
  
"And Lee Jordan's letting them know it. Shoot. That boy needs to be on Prozac."   
  
"Whuzzat?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"'Kay."   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
"Hey, Dean?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"Sure."   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
"Hey, well, Dean... I was just wondering..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Er..."   
  
::silence::   
  
"*Yeah*, Seamus?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"Yeah. Okay, then."   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"WHAT do you WANT, Seamus?"   
  
"Have you ever kissed a boy?"   
  
::SILENCE::   
  
"What?"   
  
"Not that I really wanted to know or anything. I mean, I wanted to know, obviously, because I, well, I just asked you, but it was just something that came out, oops, I didn't say came, bad wordage. Not that I'm thinking about coming or anything, I mean, sheesh, I'm not that int... I mean, shit, fuck, NO! Not fuck. I didn't mean it that way and oooohhhh jeez..."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yes. I've kissed boys."   
  
::pause::   
  
"REALLY?"   
  
"Nah, I'm lying."   
  
"Oh." ::pause:: "Really?"   
  
"*NO* Jeez, Seamus. Ok, yes, I've kissed a boy before. Ok?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Ok. Great. Now. Any more questions?"   
  
"Umm, no."   
  
"So I can watch the game now?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Pretty sure, yeah."   
  
"Ok, then."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"The game."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Is over."   
  
"Sure looks that way."   
  
"Shit. We missed him catching the snitch."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"You made us miss him catch the snitch."   
  
"Um... oops?"   
  
"Never mind. Come on."   
  
"'Kay. Where we going?"   
  
"To our room."   
  
::stumble. fierce cursing.::   
  
"We are? *Why*?"   
  
"So I can beat the shit out of you."   
  
"Er... really?"   
  
::sigh:: "No, not really. Come on."   
  
"Coming." ::muttered:: "Oooh, *bad* choice of words..."   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD DURING CLASS:   
  
  
"What is Hagrid having us look after *this* time?"   
  
"I have no idea, Dean, but I sure don't like the look of it."   
  
"Huh."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It just shot flames out of it's ass, that's what?"   
  
"Oh. Yeah."   
  
"Man, this is freaky. Hagrid's a great guy and all, but his taste in class content leaves a lot to be desired, don't you think?"   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Just checking. So... Seamus? Seamus!"   
  
"*What*?"   
  
"What's *wrong* with you, man?"   
  
"Just thinking."   
  
"Oh, ok, sure..." ::pause:: "You gonna share?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"Have you ever made out with a guy?"   
  
"Jeez, Seamus, don't you know what 'never mind' means?"   
  
"Sorry..."   
  
"Yeah, whatever. And yes, okay?"   
  
"You *have*?"   
  
"Yes. And it was nice. It was very nice. It was so nice that I am *not* going to tell you about it."   
  
"Sure, okay."   
  
"Man, why did I ever tell you? I mean, if I knew you were going to obsess over my sex life..."   
  
"I am *not* obsessing over your sex li-- wait. You've had *sex* with a guy?"   
  
::storms off muttering::   
  
::follows quickly after::   
  
"I was just asking. Not because I wanna know all the details and stuff, but..."   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD IN THE SHOWERS:   
  
  
::scrub::   
  
::scrub::   
  
::scrub::   
  
::turn around to wash suds off::   
  
"ARGH! SEAMUS!!! What the FUCK are you doing there?"   
  
"I just. I. Wow. Ok. I just wanted to ask. Er."   
  
::crosses arms over bare chest and glares at staring, stuttering Irish friend.::   
  
"*Yes*, Seamus?"   
  
"What's... ah. Agh. Um."   
  
::raised brow::   
  
"You getting turned on here?"   
  
"***NO!!!!!!***"   
  
"Then get the fuck out of my shower stall and leave me alone."   
  
"Er... ok. Leaving."   
  
::muttered:: "Stupid git." ::bright, secret grin; turn back to shower::   
  
::leaves Dean's shower. Leans back against tiled wall. Stares at impressive erection::   
  
"Oh... shit..."   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
Dean leaned back against his bed and sighed, hands clutching the scrolls. "This really sucks-- I can't figure out what she expects of us." He glanced over at his best friend and smiled. "She may be able to see the future, but I doubt that I can."   
  
"Huh," Seamus grunted.   
  
"Okay..." Shaking his head, Dean turned his attention back to the star charts. Seamus had been acting strangely for a couple a days, ever since the scene in the shower...   
  
~Not that he hasn't been acting like a regular loon for the last couple of *weeks*. Ever since I came out to him.~   
  
But there was nothing that he could do. If Seamus was going to treat him weird now that he knew, well then, what was he supposed to do? It wasn't as if he had consciously *chosen* to be gay. He just was. And he always had been, so...   
  
~So he needs to get over this. I'm not some kind of freak.~   
  
For a long time, he had hoped that Seamus felt the same way. He wasn't an expert, but it seemed as if the other boy was giving off all the right signals, and  
... He cared for him.   
  
~Liar. You like him, lust after him, love him. And you are very, very screwed, because sure, Seamus likes you, you're his best friend. And he loves you, of course-- again, see very best friend. He even said he'd do anything for you. But there is no way in hell hat he'd ever--~   
  
"OKAY!!! FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seamus screamed, leaping to his feet and facing Dean.   
  
~-- lust after you.~ "Huh?"   
  
"I SAID FINE! I GIVE UP! I GIVE IN!" His face was flushed with color and his hands were clenched into fists as he glared at his stupified best friend, face contorted into a scowl.   
  
"What are you talking about, Seamus? Give in? What??"   
  
"Oh, yeah, pretend that you're all innocence and light. Pretend like you have NO IDEA what's going on here!" He was practically snarling in fury as he stood above the other boy, glaring down menacingly. "Well, I know you, Dean Thomas. I know you better than anyone here, and THEY may buy your innocent act; THEY may think that you're perfectly nice and sweet and wouldNEVER do ANYthing wrong, but I KNOW BETTER!"   
  
Dean pushed Seamus aside and leapt to his feet, angry despite himself. "What the fuck are you talking about, Seamus?"   
  
"I'm talking about what you've been doing to me these last few weeks. Don't think I've missed it-- Ohhhh, no, buddy, I am so on to you. I know that you're trying to drive me insane. And guess what?? It'sworking!"   
  
"I've noticed!"   
  
Seamus bulldozed on. "You with your LOOKS and your LIPLICKING and your... your..." He motioned wordlessly towards the front of Dean's pants. "All of it. The way you walk in front of me and waggle your ass. The way you constantly touch me."   
  
"Waggle my...!"   
  
"ALL of it is in a desperate campaign to seduce me. Isn't it? ISN'T IT??? Well, I'm telling you that FINE! I'm giving up! YOU WIN, DEAN. You can have me. Go on-- take me. Take me any way that you want. I've given up and I'm all yours!" Flinging his arms wide, Seamus squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Dean to act. His heart was racing madly within his chest, choking his breath as he felt the tension in the room, thick and pounding as a hide stretched across a wooden frame.   
  
Dean seemed unable to move, rooted to the spot in shock and half-fury as he stared at what Seamus was offering to him, dark eyes wide in disbelief. WHAT?   
  
Then, with a muttered curse, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, leaving Seamus alone with his arms flung open in welcome, hazel-green eyes blinking in shock as he wondered what the hell had gone wrong.   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
::thud::   
  
::thud::   
  
::thud::   
  
"Seamus? What are you doing?"   
  
"Oh, hi Neville. Just... beating my head against the wall."   
  
"I noticed." Neville slowly stepped into the room, eyes darting about the place as if he expected a disaster zone. "So. Do you want to talk?"   
  
Seamus laughed. "Talk? Why? I think I did enough of that." He resumed thunking his head against the stone wall. It felt strangely soothing, somehow.   
  
"Er... yes, I noticed that, too."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Well..." He sat down across from his roommate and grimaced in apology. "You weren't exactly quiet."   
  
"Oh." He squeezed his eyes shut. "So everyone knows that I'm gay, huh?"   
  
"Um... not everyone."   
  
"Just everyone within screaming distance."   
  
"That about sums it up."   
  
"Gee." He cracked open one eye to look at the sweet-faced boy. "You seem to be taking this well."   
  
"Oh." Neville blushed and ducked his head. "Yes, well, it'd be silly not to..."   
  
"Wait. Wait wait wait wait *wait*. Are you saying that *you're*..."   
  
"Ummm...."   
  
"Shit. Is there something in the water up here?" He sighed. "You got a lover?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"WHAT? WHO???"   
  
"Um..."   
  
"Never mind. I don't think I want to know." He propped his head up and looked, really *looked* at the shy boy who'd shared a room with him, Dean, Ron, and Harry for six years. Neville's fine hair still fell about his slightly chubby face, and his eyes were still wide and long-lashed as a girl, and... "No, I *definitely* don't want to know."   
  
Neville nodded seriously. "But, well, we *did* hear, and I just think... Maybe you should go after him. Dean, you know."   
  
"Go after him?" Seamus said. "He turned me down! I offered myself to him and he turned me down."   
  
"Well, maybe you offered yourself the wrong way," he tried delicately. He rushed on at the furious glare. "Or maybe Dean's just scared. I mean, just because he knows that he's attracted to men doesn't necessarily mean that he's really comfortable with the idea of his best friend... er... offering himself up to him. The first time I told Perc... The first time I, you know, came onto the guy I'm with, he totally freaked. Even after I tied him down onto his bed and gave him a blow job, he was a bit unnerved. But then he really, *really* got into it, and started begging and pleading for me to fuck him harder and harder, and then he was totally mine, you know?"   
  
"Um... Too much information."   
  
"Right. Just be yourself, Seamus, and tell Dean how you feel. It can't turn out too bad. If you're lucky, that is, because it turned out pretty bad when Ron shoved Draco down to the ground and straddled him..."   
  
"SO!" Seamus interrupted firmly. "Tell Dean how I feel. I think I can do that. I've been obsessing enough about him that, well... ok." He stood, dusting off his hands. "Now I just have to find him."   
  
"Try the tower-- Professor Trelawney's tower to be exact."   
  
Seamus stared down at him. "How do you know that?"   
  
Neville smiled, dimples flashing on either cheek. "I asked him."   
  
"And he told you where he was going?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"As he stormed out of Gryffindor tower?"   
  
"Yup. He said something about going up there so he could throw himself out the window..."   
  
"Sure. Okay. Er..." He paused. "Thanks."   
  
"No problem. Oh, hey! Wait!" Neville stood and pulled something from his robe. Catching Seamus' gaze seriously, he thrust it into his hands. "Take these-- you may need them."   
  
Seamus glanced down at what he now held in his hands-- HANDCUFFS???-- and nodded weakly. "Right. Okay. Thanks, again, Neville." Then he turned and ran from the room.   
  
Neville stood behind and watched him go, smiling. Another happy couple to be. And then he heard the sudden "Wait-- NEVILLE'S SHAGGING ***PERCY***???" and a wicked grin spread across his face. That was loud enough for the entire *school* to hear.   
  
"Heh," he muttered as he thrust his hands in his robe pockets. Yup, his second-best pair of cuffs were still there. "Just try to deny it *now*, Weasley."   
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
The tower was dark as he crept up the winding stairs-- so dark, so black, as if all the shadows in Hogwarts gathered here to dance against the cold stone walls.   
  
"Dark," Seamus muttered, one hand pressed against the wall as he slowly made his way up the stairway. "So dark... Well, of *course* it's fucking dark. It's night-time, ya dingbat." But still, it had seemed more more... romantic when he didn't think of it that way.   
  
~And I'm the romantic one, right? Dean's the practical one, and I'm the romantic one. I'm the one that's all silly and makes witty jokes and cracks on the exact nature of Snape and Lockhart's relationship, and Dean puts up with me. That's his job.~   
  
"And he hasn't been doing it!" he informed a sleeping painting. He kept going, eyes drawing to the trap door to Professor Trelawney's classroom. ~We're the Fred and George of Hogwarts, ever since they graduated. We do *everything* together. We... we...~ He slowly opened the trap door and glanced around the room.   
  
The fire was still going, though it had been banked for the night and now only gave a low glow to the tower room. The scent of incense filled the air, a remnant of the strong herbs that Trelawney burned each day, and a cool wind blew in through the open window, rippling through the guazy curtains.   
  
"Dean?" Seamus whispered. The room seemed almost like it was waiting, hushed and silent as he stepped off of the last rung and onto the dark flagstones. The night quivered, fractured by the moonlight that spilled down upon ~Okay, someone needs to get his head checked.~ "Dean?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Huh. Maybe he did throw himself out of the window..." He paused, considering. "Nah, he wouldn't, right? That wouldn't make sense. And Dean always makes sense. Sometimes. Usually. Occasionally. Almost never." He glanced around again. "Ok, are you here, man? Because if you're not really here and you're not really hiding behind something, then I'm about to make a real fool of myself. Okay? Hello? Sheesh, okay then." ~He's here. He has to be. And if he's not-- think of it like a practice run. Um...~ "So..." ~Jeez, maybe I should have considered *exactly* what I had planned here. Um... okay, what would Neville do?~ He shook his head violently. ~Nonono never mind, never mind. I don't wanna think what Neville and... Percy... would... Gah. Moving right alone. Harry? Um... You know, I really don't want to know what any of them would do. I don't. Because I don't wanna have to think of ANY of them in ANY kind of sexual relationship of ANY kind! I mean, really, Ron and Harry having.~   
  
"Moving right along now. Um. So I'll just talk. Hey, I'm good at that. That's what I do. I'm the talker. I make stupid yet amazingly brilliant comments and get us into a load of shit, and you somehow always find a way out of it. You've saved me from *so* much crap, man. I-- shoot. I. I care for you, you have to know that. And I... well, I don't know what I'd do without you." He glanced around the room again. Still looked empty. "I just kinda freaked when I found out that you were... gay. Because when I thought you were straight, then I didn't have to worry about what I was. I just knew that we were close, real close, and I didn't think about anything sexual between us because both of us were *straight*. Except now all I can see are the little innuendos and the touchings and the small glances and the smiles and it's like everything is pointing at this big sign that says HELLO! THESE TWO ARE SHAGGING! Only we're not. But... maybe we should? I mean. If you want to. Because I'd try it if you really, really wanted me to." He paused. "And this is how I got in trouble in the first place, huh? Blaming it all on you like it was *your* fault that I felt this way, even though, under some forms of thinking, it kinda is. I mean, it's definitely not *my* fault that you are so absolutely adorable and kissable and... Yeah. I mean, it's all those little things, like the way your left eyes is just a tiny bit smaller than your right and how your ears, I'm sorry, but they're just fucking huge, okay? And you've got this really great lop-sided grin, like you have to smile on your right side rather than your left and how your hands are always so amazingly soft, like the underside of a rabbit skin, and how you smell so great. Well, except after wrestling matches, because then, my friend, you stink like all get-out, and hoEEP!"   
  
Seamus jerked in surprise at the sudden breath on his neck. Soft hands, unbelievably soft and cool from the shifting air ran up his arms and lightly squeezed his shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?" Dean's low voice sent shivers through his body.   
  
"Um. Yeah. You have."   
  
"Ah." He pressed his broad nose against the skin just behind the Irish boy's ear, then let his lips trace over the delicate shell. "Glad I haven't shirked my duty then."   
  
"Nope." Seamus couldn't control his voice. His heart rate began to accelerate, pushed into overdrive by the tall warmth behind him, so close, and he sighed as Dean slowly drew his arms around his middle and pressed nearer.   
  
"You meant what you said?" Dean languidly kissed the exposed skin if Seamus' neck, tongue darting out to brush the corded muscles before moving on to the place just above his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah..." He gasped as Dean lightly bit down, teeth scraping across his skin. ~Dear God...~ His cock, partially-erect already, began to swell and fill as Dean's long fingers brushed over his nipples. ~Aaaaggghhh.~   
  
"Everything?"   
  
"P-pretty much, yeah, uh-huh, sure thing."   
  
A tongue swiped at the back of his neck as dark hands began tugging at his fastenings. "You want to.."   
  
"Fuck yeah!" With enthusiastic vigor, Seamus reached up and began ripping at the fastenings of his robe.   
  
Dean laughed. "What if I was going to say something else?" His voice was low and much throatier than Seamus had ever heard it before. The Irish boy turned to face his best friend, breath catching within his chest at the sweet, tender expression.   
  
"Like?" he whispered.   
  
Dean stepped into his personal space, chest brushing up against his own. Seamus tilted his head back so he could keep eye contact with the other boy, his body humming with anticipation as Dean's hands moved slowly down his back and settled on his waist. "Like, perhaps we should jump out this window? Or maybe tie ourselves up and beat at each other with leather pikes." He thrust his hips forwards, grinding his erection up against Seamus'.   
  
"I-AGH- I think Neville has the kinky stuff well under control," Seamus panted, hands scrambling for something to hold on to. He clutched at Dean's robes and thrust back, body humming with heat and fire and want and need as he pressed tighter and tighter against the other boy.   
  
Dean paused, hips stilling.   
  
"Don't. STOP!" Seamus wailed.   
  
"Neville?" He tilted his head in surprise.   
  
"Forget it," Seamus said, reaching up to grab the finely sculptured face and pull it down to his own. He roughly kissed the other boy, mouth forcing the other open so his tongue could thrust into the wet heat, mind spiraling with pleasure at the feel of the thrusting tongues and hips, each mimicking the other in a frantic attempt to reach some sort of impasse. Dean groaned and pulled him even tighter, arms wrapping about his waist. In one sudden lunge, he pulled Seamus into his arms, the other boy's legs kicking out before they wrapped around his hips, ankles locking one over the other. He squirmed within Dean's arms, seeking the contact, seeking...   
  
"ARGH!"   
  
There. Perfect.   
  
They began to thrust with renewed vigor, teeth and tongues and lips moving frantically over patches of skin as they ground one into the other, erections hard and pulsing and demanding as they stretched for the shimmering lights of orgasm, needing... needing...   
  
"SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"   
  
"DEAN!"   
  
::BAM::   
  
......   
  
......   
  
.....   
  
"Dean?" His voice was barely a whisper as he let himself be pulled into his now-lover's arms.   
  
"Hmm?" Dean pressed his nose into the wonderful spot of flesh just below his ear and hummed contentedly.   
  
"You dropped us."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You dropped us."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Just thought I'd let you know."   
  
"In case I missed the fact that I fell on my ass? And you fell on top of me?"   
  
"Hey-- you're acting like it's *my* fault that *you* dropped us."   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yeah, okay."   
  
......   
  
"Heh."   
  
"What, Dean?"   
  
"If getting screwed makes you this agreeable, then I'll have to do it more often."   
  
"Ooooh yeah."   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
"You're not falling asleep, are you, Dean?"   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Ok. Just checking."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"Hmmm...?"   
  
"I, er, I lo. I mean, I really... that is."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"You don't have to say it."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
"i love you dean."   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
"i love you, too."   
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
